You've Been Selected
"You've Been Selected" is the 9th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis The next morning, Dawn wakes up and realizes Serena is not in her tent. Outside, she sees her leaving out of Ash's tent. This worries her. As the gang walks towards Anistar City, Kalos, Serena explains all about why she chose to leave for the Tekiyoku experiments, including explaining about her experiment with Celebi. At a diner in Dendemille Town, they meet 3 people who recognize Alain from the news segment. It's Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. Shauna is from the same town as Serena, but never met her. She just used to see her playing by herself at the park. Bonnie loves Shauna's hair, and Shauna responds by giving Bonnie two bobby pins as a gift. It's decided that Shauna will travel with the gang after they're done fighting for the Electric Plate in Anistar City. Tierno and Trevor can't, as they have events they're in Dendemille Town they came there for. The gang says goodbye and departs. Alain then explains Grass Manipulation. He then tells Ash that he should become an Electric Manipulator. Ash is excited at this and accepts. Then, the mysterious lyrics from the singing voice in Johto are shown again; this was first seen in Episode 7. Alain tracks the Plate's general location and they all arrive at an ocean bank, with Alain pointing out an old, abandoned lighthouse nearby that hasn't been operational for years. They all search for Ikazuchi. Ash and Pikachu go to the lighthouse, observing. Pikachu sees a small compartment at the bottom and suddenly darts inside. He returns with the Electric Plate! Subsequently, the lighthouse then somehow powers up. After congratulating Pikachu, they're all then approached by three Tekiyoku members. It's Celosia, Mable, and Dr. Zager, the one behind Serena's experiments. She's in shock as she sees him. A fight starts as Alain and Ash remain out there; Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn, Serena, Pikachu, and Dedenne hide. After seeing Ash get hurt, Serena goes out to the battle site, despite warnings for her not to interfere. She glares at Zager, asking him why he left her for dead years ago after the experiments. Zager coldly replies that her body was becoming immune to the experiments and that her time was done. Serena ends up using the same mysterious punching power towards Zager, but Mable gets in the way, taking the hit, flying into the water below. This shocks everyone. Celosia leaves to go check on her. Zager sheds light to what this is, delighted that it "finally worked". This is a former experiment done by Xerosic, one of Zager's scientists in his division. The experiment was supposed to make her strikes powerful, but it failed years ago. It's now in full effect, however. As the fight continues, Bonnie (with Dedenne) leaves her hiding spot, unnoticed to try to get a closer look. Celosia comes across her and seizes her, kidnapping her, She takes her away from the area. Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Shauna Summers * Tierno Rikimaru * Trevor Suguro * Dr. Zager * Celosia Nanami * Mable Okuma Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes